Heaven or Hell
by Chiharu-angel
Summary: "Let me know if you need anything. We're family." She smiled softly at him. When he didn't respond she leaned in closer and tried to get a look at his face since it was dark outside. She gasped softly and stepped back when she noticed a red glow surrounding his eyes and dark lines spreading from his eyes becoming more pronounced as the seconds ticked by. Devilman Crybaby/AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't search for heaven and hell in the future. Both are not present. Whenever we manage to love without expectations, calculations, negotiations, we are indeed in heaven. Whenever we fight, hate, we are in hell. –Shams Tabrizi**_

* * *

The dark room was lit by the light of Miki's cell phone as she continued to check through her Nonstagram page and reply to comments from her MIKI Diary. Smiling slightly, she started when a quick, black flash flew up her window. Pulling back her blankets, she stepped onto the soft carpet and opened her balcony doors and peaked outside.

"MIKI!" a gruff voiced exploded; an upside down masculine face filled her vision. Gasping Miki stepped back startled.

"You're awake." Akira stated softer, staring at her expectedly.

"Akira, Are you a ninja now?" she joked softly smiling.

He gave a grunt and closed his eyes.

"Using the door would wake everyone up." He grit out through clenched teeth as he forced his eyes closed. Ignoring his strange behavior, Miki continued.

"Akira, you've changed since that Ryo came. Going out is fine, but my parents will worry if it's this late." She glanced back to his face reproachfully. He flipped off his balcony and landed on hers, slowly standing up.

"Let me know if you need anything. We're family." She smiled softly at him. When he didn't respond she leaned in closer and tried to get a look at his face since it was dark outside. She gasped softly and stepped back when she noticed a red glow surrounding his eyes and dark lines spreading from his eyes becoming more pronounced as the seconds ticked by.

 _Why does that look familiar?_

"Akira? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did that Ryo guy give you drugs or something?" Miki accused as she put both hands on his cheeks and pulled him slightly closer. She could feel his body shaking and hear his soft pants as he continued to gaze at her with unseeing eyes.

"Come on, you need to sit down, you look like you might fall over." Miki led him into her room towards her bed.

Before she could even process what was happening, surprisingly soft, desperate lips crashed against her own. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer in their warm embrace, her arms rested against a hard, muscular chest she could feel through the thin cloth.

 _Familiar, this feels familiar_. A brief flash of a dream, or maybe a memory tore through her mind.

* * *

" _You got soft as a human. You can't kill this girl, can you?" Was she saying that? Who was the strange demonic creature above her? She couldn't move her arms, the male creature had them pinned behind her, on a roof? She struggled to move, or was it her? The male leaned down and pulled her into a rough kiss. She could feel herself gagging; something was coming out of her chest, through her throat. It was slimy and disgusting. Finally, it came out in all a rush and into the male's mouth. Exhausted, she fell back and landed on her side, too tired to move her limbs or eyelids to see what had come out of her._

 _Brief silence followed until a male voice spoke._

" _The only fool here is you." A graveling voice spoke and continued._

" _You didn't realize you jumped into hell itself!"_

 _A burst of heat flared across her body and warmed her pleasantly while a desperate voice cried out in agony._

" _How's that, Gelmer? What does it feel like to boil away?" a dark voice cried out satisfaction._

" _Stop! Please, stop!" this Gelmer cried out._

 _Desperate to open her eyes to see what was happening, she continued to listen intently._

" _You're scrawny without any fluid."_

 _Fluid? What does that have to do with anything? She thought confusedly_

 _Loud, stomping footsteps echoed across the surface she was laid out on accompanied by light whimpering._

 _A loud bang echoed and a light scuffle sounded behind her._

" _Forgive me! I won't tell anyone about you! Please!" a loud crunching noise followed._

" _I'm not gonna make a deal with a devil." The gravelly voice said called out as the ripping noise continued until it was followed by manic laughter. Silence followed for but a few moments until she heard someone running toward her._

" _Miki, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." A soft, familiar voice spoke._

 _Akira? Why is Akira here? Where did that male creature go?_

 _Strong arms lifted her body off the ground and cradled her to a warm chest._

 _She blacked out and came to she figured sometime later._

 _A loud gunshot startled her out of her drifting._

" _He's human!" Akira cried out_

" _So what?" an emotionless voice answered._

" _No one can know your secret." The voice continued_

" _We can't let anyone see us."_

" _No way." Akira whispered in disbelief_

" _Ryo." Akira cried softly, she could feel tears dripping on her chest._

" _This isn't just your problem. You and I, we share each other's fate." The sound of a gun being cocked echoed through the room._

 _She could feel her body being whipped around and Akira's arms tightened around her._

" _Put it down." He growled out._

" _Akira!" this Ryo yelled out in annoyance._

 _Deep growling vibrated from Akira's chest as she felt herself being propelled forward. The rapid rush forward was halted by loud crunch noise and brief silence._

" _There's a chance she knows our secret!" Ryo yelled out._

" _Choose Akira. Either live with me…or die with her."_

 _Akira continued to growl at Ryo, the smell blood filled the air above her._

 _The standstill was halted by the sound of a soft ringtone jingle._

" _It's your phone. It's your mother's ringtone. I set it as that." Ryo said._

 _She felt Akira relax slightly, turn and start walking. Her mind shut down again._

* * *

Gasping from the vision, Miki opened her eyes and gazed into Akira's and gasped into the kiss when she saw the same eyes staring back at her from her memory on the roof.

 _Not a dream. I asked him if he saved me from something and he joked that it was a dream. To protect me from this Ryo? He's still shaking though, and I can see sweat on his brow._

She broke away from the kiss and Akira gave a soft growl and trailed his nose down to her neck where he nibbled on her flesh softly. She almost moaned in pleasure.

"Akira? What's going on? We shouldn't be doing this." Miki said breathlessly, trying to gain his attention.

He seemed wild to her in that moment, nothing like the kind, little boy she grew up with. His arms tightened around her and he ground his body into hers. She could feel his erection straining through his shorts. Blushing, Mika tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge. She was starting to panic at his erratic behavior.

"Akira, you're scaring me." She gasped out softly. All at once, she felt his whole body freeze to her soft confession. Abruptly, he jerked away from her and slammed into the wall next to her bed. He covered his face and groaned before sliding down the wall to fall in a heap on the floor. His long legs stretched out. Trying to look away from his obvious discomfort, she tip-toed closer.

"Don't, I can smell you. I can't concentrate when you're too close." Akira grunted out through his hands.

"What's happening Akira? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Miki asked softly, keeping her distance. He continued breathing in silence.

"Is it because of what happened at the photoshoot?" Miki asked tentatively. He seemed to stop breathing the instant the question left her lips.

"What do you mean, the photoshoot?" he asked softly, face still covered.

"It's okay Akira; I know it wasn't a dream. You might not be able to see yourself right now, but you look just like the male creature that saved me from drowning. Well, maybe not drowning, but something was inside of me right? I could feel it crawling around in me." Miki shuddered. She watched Akira expectedly when he pulled his hands away from his face to look at her with the same menacing eyes that she saw that night. The strange lines descended from his eyes almost like tears, and ruby red irises glowed in dark room. She inched closer trying to see more of his face in the dark light of the room.

Akira groaned softly and turned away slightly, as if the sight of her hurt him somehow.

"Akira? What's going on? Please tell me, maybe I can help." She asked desperately.

"Hot." He moaned.

"Everything is hot Miki; I don't know what to do. I tried killing demons, but it won't stop." His quiet panting resumed.

"What won't stop?" she asked.

"The heat, its racing through my blood. Miki, I can see through your clothes and then I'm on fire. I want to do things to you that I shouldn't, but I can't control myself. I need to get away from you, but I'm too intoxicated by your scent to move." He wrapped his arms around his middle and tucked his legs in, as if to try and hold himself together.

"Akira, always coming to my rescue." Miki said amusedly. She finally ignored his pleas and walked over to him to sit next to him on the wall. Her arms wound around his head and pulled him to her shoulder.

"It's okay Akira, I trust you." She said quietly when his body became stiff as stone.

"Now, tell me what happened when you went with your friend Ryo." Miki demanded softly as she stroked his soft hair.

* * *

 **Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Both Heaven and Hell are within us**

 **-Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

Slaying the demons hadn't help cure the coursing heat flowing through his body. Usually fighting helped get rid of the sexual frustration that came with this new body of his. The past few weeks though, nothing seemed to cure his new ailment. Too embarrassed the talk to Ryo about it, he kept it to himself and tried running every night when he got home late if no one was awake. Working himself to exhaustion usually helped him sleep, its why he insisted Ryo take him out tonight to hunt. Staring out the window of Ryo's car, he watched the street lights fly by at incredible speed until they skidded to a stop in front of his home. Without a word, Akira got out of the car and ran up to the house, jumping to his balcony on the third floor. He'd just opened the door when the slight click of the balcony door one story down distracted him. Leaping back, he dangled his head upside down and right into the waiting face of his childhood friend.

"MIKI!" he huffed out and gazed into her soft blue eyes.

"Your awake." He stated, wondering what could have kept her up all night. She smiled, her eyes twinkled.

"Akira. Are you a ninja now?" She asked amusedly. A wave of heat coursed through his body, almost causing him to let go of his balcony.

Grunting and scrunching his face in concentration, he answered.

"Using the door would wake everyone up." He could feel sweat starting to collect on his face, body heating even more. When he opened his eyes again, he nearly let go of the balcony in shock. Miki's tank top was see through, he could see through her clothes like some type of x-ray. Though he'd seen her naked already, rescuing her and just being at home talking was completely different. Heat spiked his blood and pooled below his waist. Her breasts were beautiful, slightly perked rose colored peaks jutted out from under her flimsy pajamas, more than likely hardened from the cool night air. His gaze journeyed lower to the soft patch of brown curls exposed to his gaze. He started panting, blood rushing to the point where he could feel the demon pushing for dominance.

"Akira you've changed since that Ryo came. Going out is fine, but my parents will worry if it's this late." She scolded softly looking back into his eyes.

His body seemed to move on its own, flipping off the balcony and landing in front of her.

Leaning forward slightly, he inhaled her sweet innocent scent and it nearly made his eyes roll.

"Let me know if you need anything. We're family." Her voice seemed distant in his mind, all he could focus on was the sweet scent coming off her body, making his mouth water, his body ache in need. Leaning closer, she gasped after searching his face briefly.

"Akira? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did that Ryo guy give you drugs or something?" her soft hands made their way to his face, slightly cooling his heated flesh.

Her hands left his face to grab his arm, leading him further into her dark room. The demon inside of him howled in pleasure.

"Come on, you need to sit down, you look like you might fall over." She said worriedly.

Watching her walk in front of him, seeing her perk behind bounce with each step, whatever slender control he had on the demon vanished in an instant. Yanking her arm toward him, he twirled her around and crashed his lips into her own. Akira wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, wanting to feel her all over him, marking her with his scent. A citrus scent filled the air, fresh and intoxicating coming from the beautiful creature in front of him. Gasping, she pulled away to gaze into his eyes, her face flushed. Unable to resist touching her, he let his nose drift down her sweet neck to nibble on the delicate flesh, the citrus smell spiking even stronger.

"Akira? Whats going on? We shouldn't be doing this." Her voice gasped out.

He nearly growled in disapproval. Akira tightened his grip on her waist and ground his hard erection against her stomach in hopes of finding relief. He felt her struggle and ignored it, nothing mattered to him but getting the soft female to fuck him.

"Akira, you're scaring me." Her soft voice trembled out in confusion.

Like a bucket of ice water was poured over his head, he jerked himself away from her and hit the wall behind him in horror. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned and slid down the wall pitifully and landed on the ground with a thud.

 _I can't believe I almost let the demon have his way with Miki_ he thought as he tried to cool the rising heat in his blood again. His erection still standing at attention, no doubt in Miki's sight. Embarrassed beyond words he kept his face covered and hoped it was too dark for her to see.

"Don't, I can smell you. I can't concentrate when you're too close." He warned when he heard her soft footsteps coming closer.

"What's happening Akira? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" she asked gently heeding his advice. He continued to breathe through his mouth so he didn't catch a whiff of her delicious scent again.

"Is it because of what happed at the photoshoot?" Miki asked hesitatively.

He froze in shock.

 _There's no way, she was knocked out through all of that_ disbelief coursing through him.

"What do you mean the photoshoot?" he found himself asking.

"It's okay Akira; I know it wasn't a dream. You might not be able to see yourself right now, but you look just like the male creature that saved me from drowning. Well, maybe not drowning, but something was inside of me right? I could feel it crawling around in me." Her voice shuddered, filled with disgust. He could feel her gaze on him again and she braved moving closure. Her appealing scent wafted stronger around him all over, nearly doubling him over in sexual agony. Groaning he turned away from her .

"Akira? What's going on? Please tell me, maybe I can help." Her voice asked desperately.

"Hot." He groaned out finally.

"Everything is hot Miki; I don't know what to do. I tried killing demons, but it won't stop." He confessed, panting harder, trying to gain control of his raging body.

"What won't stop?" she continued.

"The heat, its racing through my blood. Miki, I can see through your clothes and then I'm on fire. I want to do things to you that I shouldn't, but I can't control myself. I need to get away from you, but I'm too intoxicated by your scent to move." He wrapped his arms around his middle and tucked his legs in, trying to keep himself from leaping at her to continue where they'd left off earlier.

"Akira, always coming to my rescue." Miki finally replied in amusement after a moment of silence. He felt her finally move to him, kneeling down beside him to rest against the wall next to him. Her arms wrapped around his head and pulled him to her shoulder. Stiff, he didn't breathe until her soft voice echoed through his mind.

"It's okay Akira, I trust you."

"Now, tell me what happened where you went with your friend Ryo." She demanded firmly, her soft hands stroking his head.

Breathing slowly, he opened his mouth.

* * *

 **Thought I'd put out Akira's POV while it was still fresh in my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Amon or Aamon, is a great and mightie marques, and commeth abroad in the likenes of a woolfe, having a serpents taile, spetting out and breathing flames of fier; when he putteth on the shape of a man, he sheweth out dogs teeth, and a great head like to a mightie raven; he is the strongest prince of all other, and understandeth of all things past and to come, he procureth favor, and reconcileth both freends and foes, and ruleth fourtie legions of divils."**_

 _ **Goetia, Reginald Scot**_

* * *

"Is the demon still inside of you? Or are you the demon now? How does it work?" Miki asked curiously.

"It's still inside of me, I am a demon, but my heart is human. There's still demon urges that I have to fight against, but for the most part I'm me…I think." Akira mumbled tiredly while Miki continued to stroke his head.

"So what do you look like when you're all demonic? I've seen your face change a little bit but that can't be all right?" she asked looking down at Akira, still stroking his hair.

 _I wonder if he notices he's making some kind of purring noise._ He seemed to stiffen when the question left her lips.

"I really hope you don't ever have to see it, I'm not entirely sure I can control myself around you if I were to let the demon out." Akira admitted.

"Why is that? You seem to be doing fine now." She asked in confusion and pulled away slightly to get a look at his face. He sat up and leaned against the wall again facing her.

"Even just sitting here Miki, the demon is pushing. It's satisfied for the moment because you're touching me. It's going to demand more than that pretty soon, and I don't think I'll be able to control it again. I need to go see Ryo, maybe he can fix it or give me something to control it" Akira muttered, sitting up and pushing off the wall to stand. Before he could leave, a light grip to her arm stopped him. Akira looked down at Miki and saw her head down, staring at the floor.

"Maybe I can help" she muttered softly.

"Not with this Miki, it wouldn't be right. It would be too much for you and I don't even want to think about what happens when your parents eventually find out." Akira berated softly, fighting every reaction in his body to take up Miki's offer.

"But Akira, you're in pain. Maybe I can help you. It's such a small thing for me to give Akira and you're my oldest and closest friend. If it'll help you, then I don't mind." Mika looked up with a flushed face and determined eyes. Akira whipped around a firmly gripped Miki's shoulders and let a little of the demon come through. Glowing red eyes glared at the now nervous girl in front of him. Akira's eyes were framed by strange black markings; his soft brown hair became darker, longer, and more wild. When he pushed himself even closer to Miki's face, she could see small fangs forming. She could see him growing taller, his muscles larger and more defined. Horns starting protruding from his head and the smell of sulfur filled the air around her. The darkness in the room seemed to draw into him, shrouding him in its dark embrace.

Miki stared wide eyed, like a fawn watching the hungry gaze of a wolf.

Akira bent his head and inhaled the sweet scent of Miki's innocent neck, letting the smell of her fear keep him from doing anything to her.

"Is this what you want little Miki." Akira rumbled into her ear softly. Shivering, Miki couldn't respond.

Grunting, Akira pulled away and blended into the shadows.

"Go to sleep Miki, I'll be fine…eventually." The darkness rumbled. A rough breeze ruffled Miki's hair and disappeared through the open door. Miki finally snapped out of it and ran to the balcony and looked up at Akira's balcony. Cursing softly to herself, Miki walked back into her room and shut her door and flopped onto her bed in frustration.

"I'm such an idiot." Miki muttered and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Safely away from Miki, Akira punched himself in the face and growled in frustration.

 _Weakling_ a voice whispered across his mind.

 _Shut up demon_ Akira responded viciously and shut down all connection to the creature in his mind.

Stripping his clothes, Akira plopped down on his bed and screamed into his pillow in frustration and eventually gave into exhaustion.

* * *

" _I thought you would come here." A familiar voice called out to the dark form clutching something precious to its chest._

" _Why did you betray the humans." It asked. "You drove them mad by making them scared!" it cried out._

" _Humans are weak. Their extinction is inevitable." The voice answered after a moment of silence._

" _Don't be ridiculous! You're human, too!" the dark stranger screamed out in denial._

" _I'm not, Akira." The calm voice answered quietly._

* * *

So, sorry about the long update, was kind of struggling with how I wanted this chapter to go and I wanted to do a little research on the demons and what not to see what kind of backgrounds I could put into the story. Also had some personal stuff to take care of so that added to the delay.

Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many.

Stingingcake- Hopefully I can come up with a different ending, it was kind of disappointing to me but also what can you do anyway with how the story was going to end in the first place. I'm really going to have to figure out how I want the story to play out without the ultimate ending coming into place. I have a few ideas, but I kind of just write whatever comes into my mind as I'm staring at the screen xD

MeadowMellow- Thanks! I really struggled with this chapter, I kind of wanted them to develop a romantic relationship but I didn't want them to go too out of character with it. I don't think Akira is the kind of person to take advantage of Miki's kindness and Miki is the kind of person that jumps into a situation without thinking it through completely. Hopefully I managed to do that right in this chapter.

LoverofDemons- SAME, the ending just punched me in the gut and left me in tears. Hopefully I can live up to your expectations-go easy on me xD I got into watching a little of the older anime, using it to research some more for this story. I definitely agree with the idea of Akira and Amon having two separate minds and all that- that's probably a route I might visit. I've been researching some stuff about Amon in general in the bible and wherever else he's mentioned-will definitely be seeing some of that in the future I'm sure ;D

Albert L-Thanks man! Hopefully you liked this one too, though it's kind of short

AnimeA55Kicker- The ending kills me, I can't even deal with it, I came on here to try and find a better ending to satisfy and I find out there's barely any stories D:

Dragxon- I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing xD I'm just going with whatever comes out of my deranged mind.

Guest- Oh dear, I don't know if I'm qualified to write a whole book xD

KRUSA1- I'll certainly give it a look xD

Prince of underbrush- Oh dear -/- Hopefully I can make it happen for you xD

Guest- Thanks! Glad you like it so far

Maizeziam- Thanks, sorry for the short chapter but I figured you guys want something xD

Guest-I will continue! Sorry for the long delays

Guest- I will also continue xD

You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews and hopefully I didn't disappoint too much with the short chapter.


End file.
